Come away with me
by DesdemonaHalianthe
Summary: Fino ad adesso è sembrata tutta una favola...ma prima o poi lui se ne andrà. Scritta sulle note di una canzone di Norah Jones, dedicata a Jus.


b Prima di iniziare... /b br Preciso che non sono una fan di questa coppia. Diciamo che la tollero e basta. Però questa canzone mi piace moltissimo e a mio avviso non poteva restare "inutilizzata". Lo shipping più adatto mi sembrava questo " br br br

**Come away with me**  
_(Lyrics by Norah Jones)_

Che strano… br

Guardarti dormire fa sempre un effetto strano. Sembri quasi un'altra persona, con quell'aria serena e innocente che contrasta così tanto con la maschera di alterigia che ti ostini ad indossare. br

Guarda, hai un ciuffo di capelli sugli occhi… anche questo è strano. Sei sempre così impeccabilmente perfetto di solito… br

Il lento gesto delle mie dita che ti liberano il viso ti fa sorridere e io, come una bambina, sorrido con te. br

Ma perché non è tutto così semplice come sembra? br

Il solo osservarti mentre dormi col capo sul mio grembo basta a rendermi felice. È un'enormità travestita da piccolezza… br

Eppure non è sufficiente… br

Perché nonostante tutto non possiamo stare insieme? br br

i center Come away with me in the night br

come away with me br

and I will write you a song /center /i br br

Senti, ma perché non ce ne andiamo? br

Andiamocene via di qui, scappiamo insieme come succede nelle fiabe… br

Ho imparato ad accettare qualsiasi cosa: il tuo impostato atteggiamento superbo, i tuoi modi bruschi e i tuoi capricci da ragazzino viziato. E questo perché tu hai fatto lo stesso con me e perché, malgrado tutto, dietro quello spesso guscio d'indifferenza in realtà si nasconde un animo dolce e quasi fanciullesco.

Ciononostante un sentimento del genere non riesce ad abbattere tutti gli ostacoli? br br

i center Come away with me on a bus br

come away where they can't tempt us br

with their lies /center /i br br

Ma perché il giudizio degli altri è così importante? Perché hai così paura di quel che pensano i tuoi genitori di me? credi potrebbero farmi del male, però…il male più grande sarebbe quello di non potere più stare con te… br

Vieni via con me, andiamo lontano, dove nessuna bugia possa mettere in dubbio il nostro futuro… br br

i center I want to walk with you br

on cloudy day br

in fields where the yellow grass grows br

knee-high br

… /center /i br br

Fuggiamo insieme in un posto dove le cose sono semplici, dove ci si possa amare senza dovere aver paura. br

Sarebbe bello poter passeggiare insieme in agri di grano selvatico che arriva alle ginocchia, rotolarsi giù per i pendii in mezzo ai giunchi di fieno e, esausti dopo una corsa nei campi, sdraiarsi tra l'alta erba gialla e osservare le pecorelle che, in una giornata nuvolosa, si rincorrono per il cielo.

i center Come away with me and we'll kiss br

on a mountaintop br

come away with me br

and I'll never stop loving you /center /i br br

Certo, sarebbe bello. br

Guardare fuori dalla finestra della camera e vedere il cielo incolore e questo panorama tanto monotono e trito però è un brusco risveglio… br

Ma guardami…sono peggio di una bambina. So benissimo come stanno le cose. Averti qui adesso, guardarti dormire ancora una volta, giocherellare con una ciocca bionda con fare distratto…potrebbero essere cose scontate, i dovrebbero /i esserlo. E invece non è così. Non so quante altre volte potrò permettermi il lusso di farti entrare in casa mentre papà e mamma sono fuori città per il week-end, quante altre volte potremo passare un pomeriggio a chiacchierare davanti ad una tazza di cioccolata calda mentre fuori piove, quante altre volte ancora potrai addormentarti sulle mie ginocchia come un ragazzino… br

Potrebbe essere questa l'ultima volta… br

Non senti la mia mano che stringe impulsivamente il tuo maglione. br

Che sciocca…non ho più quattordici anni, eppure sono qui a fantasticare come allora. Quanto erano più semplici le cose allora. A ripensarci adesso mi viene da sorridere. br

Ti odiavo, letteralmente. br

E tu odiavi me. br

Se avessi saputo che di lì a quattro anni mi sarei ritrovata nel soggiorno con te tra le braccia, pensandoti come alla cosa più importante, puro respiro… br

La mia aria, totalmente. Cosa farò quando verrai da me e, guardandomi con un sorrisino opalescente, mi dirai "Mi dispiace Hermione, non possiamo più vederci"? br

O magari non sarà così come me lo aspetto. Probabilmente non verrai nemmeno a cercarmi. Mi manderai una pergamena scritta di fretta, o smetterai semplicemente di farti sentire… br

E poi? Come farò a diventare insensibile al tuo ricordo? Come potrò mai smettere di provare quello che provo? br br

i center And I want to wake up with the rain br

falling on a tin roof br

while I'm safe there in your arms br

so all I ask is for you br

to come away with me in the night br

come away with me /center /i br br

Per un po' di tempo ho pensato che tu ci saresti sempre stato. br

Ero sicura che ogni qual volta avessi avuto bisogno, da qualche parte ci saresti stato tu. Ero davvero convinta che, scivolando, sarei sempre e comunque caduta nelle tue braccia. br

Tu ci saresti stato sempre, per qualsiasi motivo, in qualsiasi situazione, anche la più stupida. Perché, nonostante il tuo atteggiamento, fino ad ora tu ci sei veramente sempre stato. br

Ma adesso mi rendo conto di stare tessendo la base di una tela utopica. È stato qualcosa di fugace e sublime, una doccia di petali di pesco in una giornata ventosa, e poi… br

center Tutto finisce /center br

Te ne andrai, ti porteranno via. Io non posso averti, sto amando qualcosa di impalpabile. Perché? br

Presto o tardi mi lascerai e sarà uno stillicidio. Non posso vivere per sempre in tenui ologrammi di campi d'oro e cieli argentini, non posso continuare a farmi così male. Ma come faccio a disintossicarmi da te? Quando te ne andrai mi ammalerò, ne sono sicura. Perché sei come linfa, non potrei sopportarlo… br

i Ti prego, ti prego dolce principe, portami via. br

Fuggiamo insieme verso un posto dove non ci conosce nessuno, dove il pregiudizio è carta straccia e la libertà è l'aria… br

Scappiamo lontano, via di qui, da un'altra parte… br

…Ovunque… br

Ma ti prego, ti supplico… br

…Rimani con me… /i br

Le lacrime calde che scivolano sulla pelle fanno il solletico… br

«Hermione, cosa…» che suono strano ha la tua voce impastata dal sonno… br

«Eh? Oh…Ti…ti sei svegliato…» e la mia? La mia trema, come tremava tanti anni fa. br

«'Mio, ma…stai piangendo?» br

La mia risatina forzata ha un timbro sintetico, anche un bambino mi guarderebbe con perplessità… br

«No, io…» br

Ti tiri a sedere sul divano, guardandomi apprensivo. br

«È successo qualcosa?» br

Sorrido, e sono sicura che ti sembrerà strano il modo in cui lo faccio. Il sorriso di una bambina è diverso da quello di una diciottenne… br

Ah, conosco bene quello sguardo. Sei piuttosto buffo quando assumi quell'aria spaesata… br

«Stavo pensando» rispondo asciugandomi gli occhi con un gesto un po' infantile «magari…quando verrà bel tempo potremmo andare a fare un giro in campagna…» br

Lo so, non sei un tipo da passeggiate mano nella mano, da capriole nell'erba, ma ti prego… br

i Dimmi di sì… /i br

Mi guardi con gli occhi sgranati, quasi perplesso, poi sorridi. br

«Sì, penso che potremmo farlo…» br

Il mio sorriso fanciullesco diventa una risata. Non mi rendo neanche conto di esserti saltata al collo e probabilmente di starti quasi soffocando ma, cerca di capirmi… br

Fino ad adesso è sembrata veramente una fiaba. E io, per quel che ne resta, voglio gioirne di ogni istante. Perché, quando quel giorno busserai alla mia porta - ed ora sono sicura che ti presenterai di persona e che anche tu piangerai insieme a me – e mi dirai che il nostro tempo insieme è finito… br

Allora, quando questo succederà, io non vorrò avere alcun rimpianto. E se non puoi venire via con me, lontano da qui, allora vivi con me ogni giorno, ogni ora ed ogni minuto che ci resta con tutto l'entusiasmo di cui sei capace. br

Ora so che smettere di pensarti, di sentirti, amarti sarà impossibile, ma non voglio pensarci. L'importante, adesso, è continuare a viverti per quanto più mi sia possibile.


End file.
